Worlds Apart
by itscomplicatedluv333
Summary: A story about a girl, Gabriella Montez. She has a pretty normal life, but something's missing. Then, she meets Troy and they change everything about each other. But nobody knows about them. Rated T for language, violence and sexual reference.
1. Chapter 1: Gabriella

**The** **actions will be surrounded by *stars*** **and the** **words will be in regular handwriting and the thoughts and flashbacks will be italicized.**

Description: Her name is Gabriella Roxanne Montez, but everyone just calls her Roxy or Gabby. She is smart, kind and fun to be around. She is one of those girls who almost everybody likes. She's 14 and never had a boyfriend or been kissed, but she is happy and that's all matters. However one boy changes everything.

**Episode 1: Gabriella**

*Gabriella walks into school and walks into her Math class 10 minutes late*

Mr. Pitt: Why are you late?

Gabriella: I got held back in homeroom.

Mr. Pitt: Okay then, since you weren't here can somebody please tell Gabriella what we were talking about?

Kelsi: We were talking about quadrilaterals and the types there are like rhombi and trapezoids.

Mr. Pitt: Thank-You Kelsi. Now who knows what kind of angles does a square have?

*Kelsi and Gabriella both raise their hands*

Mr. Pitt: Jesse, please answer my question.

Jesse: Huh?

Mr. Pitt: *sighs and is about to say something when the bell rings*

IN GYM

Sharpay: Hey Gabby where were you really during math?

Gabby: Oh, in the bathroom. You know Jessica's boyfriend dumped her so I went to the bathroom and found her crying and talked to her.

Sharpay: *gasps* Nuh-uh Nick dumped Jessica?

Gabby: Yea so I helped her and told her to move on and she deserves someone better than that idiot.

Sharpay: Wow for someone who's never been in a relationship, you sure know a lot about them.

Gabby: We all have gifts. *smiles*

Sharpay: Mmm-hmm. *rolls her eyes*

Gabs: Hey, don't be jealous of my talents.

Ms. Spears: Come on girls it's not gossip time. Let's go!

The girls: *groan*

Sharpay: Don't remind me.

Gabby:*laughs*

Ms. Spears: Okay so today we'll be playing soccer. Boys verses girls

Jesse: But there are more girls

Roxy: If you were good enough the amount of people wouldn't matter, but you're not.

The class: OHHHHHHHHH

30 MINUTES LATER…THE GIRLS WON 15-2….THE BELL RINGS

Gabs: Told you, you guys suck *smirks*

Jesse: What'd you say you wanna suck my balls?

Gabby: You pervert!

Chad: Nice man *the 2 guys do their handshake*

*Gabs walks away embarrassed and mad all at the same time*

IN SCIENCE

Ms. Fox: Class please quiet down. *they keep talking* *she's yelling* HEY SHUT UP! *everyone is stunned and silent* Thank-You. Now I'm your substitute because your former teacher, quit.*the class cheers* Okay so then can anybody tell me where left off?

Chad: We were talking about sex. *smirks**his friends laugh*

Gabs:*raises her hand and gets called on* Don't mind them they're the idiots. We left off talking about the skeleton and the names and number of bones we have.

Ms. Fox: Thank-You Gabriella *smiles*

Gabs: *confused*How do you know my name?

Ms. Fox I know your aunt. Okay then…

35 MINUTES LATER THE BELL RINGS

Ms. Fox: Okay, we'll continue this tomorrow. You guys have no homework tonight.*the class cheers again*

Gabby is walking in the hall talking to her friend, Rayna about something when they both stop dead in their tracks and watch HIM walk down the hall, Troy Bolton. As he walked down the halls all they could do was pretend they didn't like him, yeah right. Rayna walked fast while Gabby walks slower. When Rayna runs away Gabby tries to catch up to her and bumps into someone.

Gabs:*bumps into someone picking up her stuff* Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.*embarrassed*

Troy: It's no sweat, here.*hands her some books*

Gabs: Thanks.

Troy:*puts one hand on the bottom of her chin and lifts it up* You have beautiful eyes.*smiles*

Gabs:*scoffs* Yea right you're just saying that to make me feel better. *he gets up and holds out his and she takes it and gets pushed by someone running to class, Sharpay. Gabs falls into Troy arms*

Sharpay: Sorry chica.

Gabs:*embarrassed again* Sorry. *starts to walk away, but Troy is still holding onto her*

Troy: Hey what's your name?

Gabs: None ya.

Troy: You're name's none ya?

Gabs: No it's none of your business. *half-smiles*

Troy: *laughs and kisses her cheek*

Gabs: Thanks for helping me. *leaves*

Troy: Hey Sharpay, what's your friend's name?

Sharpay: Her name's Gabriella. Gabriella Montez.

Troy: Gabriella.

**Hey Guys I hope you liked it. It's my first so I want the ABSOLUTE truth. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Thanks. Sorry 4 any spelling or grammatical errors. If you have any questions leave me a private message. Oh and the new cast members will be revealed soon. **

**-Thanks. XOXOX Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**Hey guys, I've made a decision... I'm going to going to change my story to first person. I don't want the story to be taken off of FanFiction because of the writing format (if you don't understand, you'll see). So without further ado…… (DRUMROLL PLEASE) Episode 2!**

**Episode 2: Jealousy**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and checked the time, 6:00 a.m. _I can get at least 20 more minutes of sleep._ Or so I thought… At 6:05 my mom came in to wake me up for school.

"It's 6:10, wake up."

I threw my pillow at her, "Five more minutes!" I checked the time and saw 6:06. "Mom, it's not even 6:10 and you're yelling at me to wake up. Come back at 6:30, I promise I'll wake up."

"Ok" my mom said. _Wow it worked, oh yeah. _At what seemed like 5 minutes my mom woke me up at 6:30. I got out of bed after 5 minutes of my mom yelling and took a 20 minute shower. After I finished, I washed my face with Clearasil, brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair letting my natural brunette curls flow down my back. I went into my closet and looked at all my clothes. _I want to impress Troy so I need something cute. _A light yellow short sleeved shirt caught my eye and I picked it out along with my dark blue skinny jeans and my American Eagle black and white polka dotted ballet flats. I remembered to put my gold eye shadow and blush into my Gucci tote bag (picture in profile). _I don't get why my dad doesn't let me wear make-up, oh well what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

I walked downstairs to my kitchen to find my mom making breakfast and my dad sipping coffee. I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I took my breakfast of bacon and eggs that my mom handed me and started eating. Before I knew it I could hear Sharpay's limo honking outside.

"That's my cue. Thanks mom for the breakfast, love you guys, bye." I walked outside and got into Sharpay's black stretch limo.

"Hey, Shar what's up?

"Hey Gabi, did you…" Sharpay gets interrupted when her phone rings, she puts it on speaker so I can listen to the conversation.

"Hey Monica, what's up?"

"OMG! Guess what I just found out?"

"What?" Sharpay and I said in unison.

"Hey is that Gabi?"

"Yeah, hey Monica"

"Ok so what did you find out?"

"Oh yeah, so I just found out that Troy and Lindsay are dating!"

"Again?!" I shouted

"Yeah, they got back together last night." _And I thought he might actually like me, I'm so stupid. _

"Well we're at school so you can tell us the deets later. Love Ya." Sharpay said

"Bye Shar. Bye Gabs." Sharpay hung up the phone and looks at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, let's just get this day over with." I put on a fake smile so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"If you say so." Sharpay's limo driver let us out and we walked into school arm in arm. Sharpay and I started giggling as we saw every person in the hallway make a path for us. All the guys stared at us in awe and all the girl in total envy. When came up to our lockers pink and purple.

"I think it's so funny how all the girls envy you."

"Gabi, they envy us. You're so pretty and I don't know why you can't see that." Sharpay said applying pink lip-gloss onto her lips.

"Whatever." I said applying my eye-shadow and blush. "If I can get a guy, we'll see what people think."

"Oh Gabby, there's a lot you don't know about what people think about you trust me." Sharpay replied closing her locker.

I was about to say something when the bell rang. I sighed and closed my locker as I knew the worst was coming because of my first-period class, English. I walked down the 9th grade hallway to get to Ms. Jolie's room and guess who I saw… yep you guessed it, Troy.

"Look at him that jerk; feeling her up and acting all lovey-dovey with her. It makes me sick." I looked at Sharpay and we both burst into laughter.

"Hey Ella" I knew that voice, too well.

"Jason!" I squealed "What are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I just wanted to see my two favorite girls in the world." Jason lets go of me and pulls Sharpay into what looks like a very passionate kiss.

"Hello, I'm still here."

"Sorry" They replied blushing in unison.

"I'm used to it now. So Jason, you're skipping class again?"

"Yeah I had to. I mean Darbus is a pain in my ass."

"What the hell? Our new teacher told us that she quit." Sharpay asked confused

"Yeah well she's back."

"That sucks. For you I mean, not us" I said smiling

"Ha ha very funny Ella."

"Yeah well, hey I gotta get to class before I get my first detention. Bye lovebirds" I left and walked into English leaving Sharpay and Jason to have a hot and quick make out session before class. I sat in my usual seat in the middle and saved my best friend a seat.

"Hello class today we will be studying Shakespeare. Where's Ms. Evans?"

"Right here." Sharpay answered rushing into class. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what she had been doing.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Okay." Shar said sitting down next to me.

"So who can tell me when and where Shakespeare was born?" I tried to concentrate as I wrote Sharpay a note and told someone to pass it down to her. We did this for about 20 minutes of class.

_Hey did u notice that u have a hickey? –Gabs_

_Oh shit! Thanks sweetie I'll cover it up. – Shar_

_So what were u guys doing other than making out? _

_Oh we talked, but guess who I saw trying to get a quick "session" in with his girlfriend? _

_If it's Troy I don't want to know._

_Why? What's the deal between you two? I saw you last week together in the hallway._

_Yeah well he got back with Lindsay and since then everything's changed. I actually thought he might like me. I'm such an idiot, huh?_

_No you aren't Gabs; he's the idiot for ignoring you._

_Whatever I can't be bothered with him anymore._

_U should totally make him jealous. Come into school with a tight shirt, short skirt, the works._

_I would, but u know my dad would never let me out of the house like that._

_Yeah I figured so u can change in the limo_

_Thanks Sharpay ur the best! ___

_I know I am_

I started to pay attention just in time for to ask me a question about Shakespeare

"So Ms. Montez what is Shakespeare's full name?"

"William Shakespeare is all we know of"

"Excellent, now please pay attention instead of passing notes." I was so embarrassed feeling a deep ruby color seep over my features. Five minutes later the bell rang and I rushed out of my class hoping not to bump into Troy. My hopes were shattered when I saw a certain brown haired boy heading my way.

"Hey Gabi"

"Hey"

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" I said icily

"I'm worried about you." Toy said caringly. _I hate it when he does that_

"Well stop worrying about me. I'm 15 not 5 and I don't need you watching my every move. Got it?" I had snapped I didn't want to be that mean, but I mean he had to find out somehow, right? "I have to go" That was the last thing I said before I walked off. Walking to my next class I felt some weird emotion in the pit of my stomach; I instantly knew what that emotion was, the green eyed-monster, and the ugliest emotion of them all. Call it whatever you please, but we all know what this emotion is called… _JEALOUSY._

**Tell me what you think. Tell your friends this story, your friend's friends or even your enemies. I really want more reviews. So please, please review. Anyone who' put me on their fave stories list, please review. I want at least 4 reviews or no new chapter. Thanks so much. Oh and a special thanks to cloud678 for helping me replace the first chapter. You're the best. I'm always in need of help so any ideas would be appreciated. **

**-XOXOX Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing

**Hey guys here's episode 3. Sorry for the delay. More info at the end. **

**Chapter 3: Changing**

_I feel bad about what I said to him. _This is what I started thinking as I walked to my next class. I entered my class and sat down sighing and wishing I hadn't said what I said; but too bad for me I was put out of my thoughts when I saw a teacher walk in. But it wasn't our regular teacher, it was a student… Troy

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked

"Excuse me Ms. Montez, but I won't have that tone used with me." I rolled my eyes at him

"So why are you here?" Sharpay asked

"I'm your student teacher."

"Really?" Sara asked

"Yes, really" As soon as he said that every girl in the class aside from Shar and me started squealing and Troy smirked.

"Okay can you stop squealing and can we move onto the lesson, please?" I asked annoyed

"Good idea." _This is going to be a long class._

_Why isn't he calling on me? No matter how hard I try to get his attention, he doesn't let me answer! _I thought 30 minutes later.

"Hey Bolton, call on someone else for a change." I said

"Stay after class Ms. Montez"

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath as soon as the bell rang.

"May I help you?"

"Gabriella, what is wrong with you?"

"You are!" I said furious

"What because I didn't call on you?" Troy asked confused

"No, you idiot! Ever since you back together with Lindsay you've changed" I said calming down

"Oh so you're jealous" Troy said smirking

"No I'm not. I'm mad because Lindsay changed one of my best friends" I said starting to tear up

"So you're mad because I'm dating her?"

"You haven't even begun to see mad, you better watch out Bolton" I said getting closer to him "And make sure Lindsay watches out too." And with that I walked away. _Omg! I can't believe I just said that!_

"Hey, what happened with Troy?"

"I told him off." When I saw Sharpay's confused face I told her what happened.

"You didn't!" She said shocked

"I did."

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you"

"You're coming over to help me with my outfit after school, right?"

"Yeah of course" Sharpay said as we got into her limo

"Hey Charles, to my house please." I said as Shar's driver started drive.

"Thanks." I said as we got out 10 minutes later. Sharpay and I entered the house and went straight downstairs.

"I'm gonna change, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sharpay said rummaging through my closet.

When I came back Sharpay was still in my closet. "Found anything?" I asked

"No, this is all goody-two-shoes stuff."

"Hey!" I said offended. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, you need new clothes"

"When I'm done we'll go to the mall" I said running on my treadmill

"Are you done yet?" Sharpay asked 25 minutes later

"Just about, I'll shower and change and then we'll leave." After 20 minutes of my getting ready we left. 5 minutes later we were at the mall.

"Come on, let's go into this store." Sharpay said. 2 hours and 45 minutes later we were done and I had a whole new wardrobe.

"Finally." I said sitting down in the food court.

"Okay let's get something to eat then we'll go"

"What do you want?"

"Chicken salad"

"Okay, I'm gonna get a Big Mac, I'll be right back"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A Big Mac? Are you crazy?"

"No" I said confused

"Get a salad. Girls who want to make guys jealous don't get Big Macs"

"Fine." I said defeated

"What'll it be?" the guy at the register asked me

"1 chicken salad and 1 barbeque chicken salad" **(A/N: I've never tried it, but it looked good on Google)**

"Hey baby you're looking good today, can I get your number?" **(A/N: OMG! A couple weeks ago I was walking with my 2 friends and this guy in high school said that to one of my friends. It was so gross and funny at the same time) **

"You really think that line is gonna work on me?" I said looking up at the guy. He looked so familiar. "Hey you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"I go to East High."

"Oh, me too. That's where I've seen you."

"So how about that number?"

"How about you sit down with me and I'll think about it." I said flirting with him

"So what's your name?"

"Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabs or Gabi"

"I'm Chris, nice to meet you." He said as we got to our table.

"Hey, who's this?" Shar asked

"Chris and I take it you're Jason's girlfriend Sharpay. The one he's always talking about?"

"Hey, I'm not ALWAYS talking about her." Jason said turning pink

"Yeah you are."

"Aww that's so sweet. Hey Jase" I said

"Hey Ella" He said hugging me

"So how do you and Chris know each other?"

"Same grade, football team, all the same classes." He said turning to Sharpay.

"Okay, let's leave these two alone before they start making out." I grabbed Chris' hand and quickly pulled him away.

"Are they always like that?" Chris asked

"Yep sometimes worse."

"What do you...?"

"Don't ask." I interrupted. "Let's just talk for now"

"Fine by me." So for like 3 hours all we did was talk and it was so much fun. I've never been able to talk to a guy so easily.

"Wow." I said walking back to the food court.

"What?"

"I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with a guy."

"Well this is the longest conversation I've ever had with a girl." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So…" he said "Do you want to you know… hang out his Friday?"

"Yeah where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay give me your number." We both wrote down each other's numbers on the other person's phone.

"I'll see you Monday"

"Bye Gabi" Chris left and Sharpay and I walked to the limo.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"You've had a smile on your face since we left the mall."

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb

"It was Chris wasn't it?!" Sharpay squealed and said, "Tell me everything." So I did not leaving anything out.

"Wow, you're already over Troy, good job." _But the truth was I wasn't over him, not yet at least._

The next day I woke up extra early to put my other outfit into my Louis Vuitton purse. When my mom came into my room, I was already taking a shower. When I got out I changed into an appropriate outfit; white button up shirt, black denim jeans and silver ballet flats. I let my hair down as usual and made sure my make-up and earrings were in my bag. I walked downstairs to greet my parents when I realized they weren't there. I went to the fridge in search of something to eat when I saw a note written in my mom's writing of course.

_Gabi, your father and I decided to go to Hawaii for a week. Have fun, but not too much fun. We'll call you everyday so make sure your cell phone is on. We love you _

_-Mom_

"Okay then" I said to myself. Right then I heard Sharpay's limo honk its horn and I grabbed my bacon, sausage and egg breakfast sandwich that my mom had put on the table for me.

"Hey sweets"

"Hey Shar" I said stuffing my mouth with my breakfast.

"So do you have everything?"

"Yep, in my bag. Okay, hold on." Sharpay said before turning to Charles, "Hey Charles can you stop off at my house so Gabi can get ready?"

"Sure thing Ms. Evans." Charles replied

"Okay so go into my bathroom and change and put on the make-up when you're done with the shoes."

"Yes mother"

"Ha ha very funny." Shar said sarcastically

"I'll be back." I said running into my best friend's house. _Good thing I have spare keys and that Shar lives so close to the school. _I ran inside the house and up to Sharpay's bedroom and changed into a black ringlet halter top from Victoria's Secret, an Abbey Dawn denim miniskirt_,_ a pair of 4" Gucci heels, and put on my pink Juicy Couture earrings. **(All in Profile) **I looked in the mirror, "Perfect, it's not who I am but it'll have to do." I picked up my purse and ran into the limo.

"I told you my hard work would pay off."

"Don't you mean _our_ hard work?" I said as the limo drove off

"Yeah, yeah."

"I see you changed too." I said eying her v-neck dress, black Chanel sandals and crystal hoops.

"You like?" she asked.

"I love" I said getting out of the limo. We walked into the school together as soon as the doors were opened; everyone stopped what they were doing to watch us and only us. Every male surrounded us asking for anything they could get and I mean anything, (numbers, and addresses even sex.)

"Now do you see what it's like to be me?" Sharpay asked exhausted from fighting off the boys.

"Yep, exhausting." I said. All of a sudden I felt some muscular arms wrap around me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." I said kissing his soft lips.

"Hello I'm still here. Get a room." Sharpay said disgusted. Chris and I blushed simultaneously.

"Hey Shar don't look now, but Jason is heading this way."

"How's my hair? Is my make-up okay?"

"Calm down you look perfect" Jason said turning Sharpay around.

"Thank-you." Sharpay said giving him a quick peck on the lips. Walking down the hall with Jason I saw Troy with Lindsay. As soon as he saw me his mouth dropped and he came over to us.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Lindsay"

"OMG, I love your outfit."

"Thanks" I smiled at her

"I have to go babe. See you later." Jason said kissing my lips for a good minute. Lindsay left too.

"So are you together?" Troy asked

"Why are you jealous?" I asked smirking

"Gabriella I'm worried about you. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You don't look like yourself, you look like a slut."

"You know what Troy? Just leave me alone. I can do what I want and I don't need you. If you have a problem with me I couldn't care less."

"Whatever, but when Jason is cheating on you don't expect me to feel sorry for you."

"Okay then and when Lindsay gets over you don't expect me to take you back."

"Don't expect me to come back."

**Hey guys, since you're not commenting I think I might just delete this story. I was gonna write the 4th, but I have no ideas and I feel like no one likes the story anymore. If you don't want it deleted then please comment. Please.**

**XOXOX Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling For Him

**I'm SO, SO, SO SORRY! I haven't updated in weeks. I was so busy with like school and final exams last week, but school is over so I'll have a lot more free time. I decided to keep up this story when I saw the traffic, 304 hits and 145 visitors just in the month of June! I like screamed when I found out. So without further ado, before I start the chapter I'm gonna dedicate it to both hsmtwilightandchocolaterock and cloud678. They told me to continue and helped me with my personal problems. Okay, on with this chapter**

**Chapter 4: Falling For Him**

It's been a whole month since that day, a whole month since I've talked to Troy. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him a lot; more than I actually should. I walked into my science class feeling depressed. Halfway through the lesson, I had made my decision. I was going to do it. Just then I raised my hand.

"Ms. Fox, my I please be excused to go to the restroom?" I asked sweetly

"Yes you may" she answered. She put a hall pass on her desk and went back to reading her magazine. I grabbed my purse and the hall pass and walked out. Instead of going to the bathroom I walked upstairs to the roof. It was now or never; I took out my phone and sent a text.

_Come upstairs right now. _A couple seconds later I got a text.

_You're all pissed off at me remember?_ I bit my lip and sent the person another text.

_BOLTON! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, NOW!_

"Calm down, what's the emergency?" a voice asked. I looked up and ran to the person embracing them in a hug. It was then that tears started to flow from my eyes, betraying me. This was exactly what I didn't want to do. But I knew that as soon as the tears started to stream down my face there was no stopping them.

"Shhhh. What happened? What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"You were right, I am a slut. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm dating a guy who likes my body. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing Bella. I'm so sorry for calling you a slut I didn't mean it. I was mad that you were right about me changing and because of that you started dating Chris because I've seen what he can do and who he can hurt. I didn't want you to be one of those girls; I was afraid he would hurt you and I wouldn't be there to help you."

"This is all my fault. Everything is and always will be." I said looking down.

"No this time it's not your fault. It's mine, I'm so extremely sorry." he said bringing his head down to my level.

"I just want to start all over."

"I think that can be arranged. Hi, I'm Troy Bolton."

"You're so stupid." I said smiling

"There's that smile I love to see."

"Troy what are you doing up her?" someone asked. I knew that voice it was Lindsay. I heard Troy curse under his breath and I giggled.

"I was just um…" Troy said at a loss for an explanation

"He was helping me water the plants in the garden. We were assigned to the job this week." I said plastering on a fake smile on my face. Troy knew I was lying and he smiled at me kissing my cheek when Lindsay turned around.

"Well hurry up Troy I have to get to the spa for my manicure." she said whining. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm almost done. I'll be down in 5 minutes." he said also rolling his eyes.

"Yay." Lindsay said walking down the stairs.

"Wow…"

"Yeah so do you want to hang out tonight as friends?" Troy asked nervously scratching his neck

"Sure, I have a date with Jason, but I'm sure he'll understand. Hold on for a sec." I said getting out my cell phone.

_Hey Jase, I can't make our date tonight, my little sis got sick and I have to take care of her. Sorry. _

"You liar." I heard a voice behind me say.

"No, my sister really did get sick Troy." I said sarcastically

"Oh then why did you say you'd hang out with me tonight?"

"You're so dumb" I said giggling

"I love your giggle" Troy said smiling

"TROY!" we heard another voice say. Lindsay once again.

"You should go."

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight?" Troy asked

"Yeah what time?"

"Umm… I'll pick you up around 5:30"

"Okay" I kissed his cheek. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything." I said giving him one last hug.

**Awww wasn't that so sweet? I know. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll do it more often now. Please don't forget to review and leave ideas. And I'm reading Twilight, I'm on the 2****nd**** book. It's really good so far. I love it! Just thought I'd let you know that. Bye!**

**XOXOX Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: Help

**Chapter 5: Help**

I ran into Sharpay's limo excited for tonight.

"Hey Shar" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Are you okay?" Shar asked concerned

"Of course I'm okay. Why?"

"You seem really happy. I mean not that that's a bad thing but you weren't happy this morning. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently

"It's Troy isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I asked shocked

"I have my ways." Sharpay said satisfied

"Okay then, well I need help picking out an outfit for my date tonight."

"With Chris?"

"Yeah." I said lying. I felt bad about lying, but I can't let her know what's going on unless Lindsay will find out.

"Okay then."

"Come on; let's hurry up so I can be ready when he gets here." We walked into my house and went up to my bedroom. Sharpay went through my closet looking for something presentable to wear.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I watched her tear through my closet frustrated.

"Of course I am!" she yelled angrily turning around "Chris doesn't even treat you right. You told me yourself what he tried to do to you. I'm sick and tired of you dressing up like you're a stripper just to keep him! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"Excuse me?" I asked getting up also angry "You're the one who told me to dress up like this. Don't start calling me a stripper when you're the one who acts like it every day! Flinging yourself over your boyfriend like a slut. It makes me sick!"

"If it makes you so sick then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. Maybe you should go back to being the geeky, freaky and ugly nobody you were before I became friends with you."

"Maybe you should go back to being the heartless, self-centered and hated ice queen you were before I met you." I said just as coldly as her "Get out I never want to see you again" I said about to cry

"Whatever, we're not friends anymore." that was all she had to say before she left my house mad. As soon as she left I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried for 3 straight hours, the next time I looked at the clock it was 5:20 p.m. I went into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face and ran to my closet to change. I brushed my hair and made sure I looked at least okay. Just then the doorbell rang. Who I saw at the door was a surprise.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off Madison. She was at the airport and your parents were supposed to pick her up."

"Oh ok. Thanks"

"Bye" the person said leaving

"Gabi!" Madison screamed as soon as the door was closed

"Hey Madi what's up? Who was that?"

"Oh that was my new nanny."

"Okay then."

"How's boarding school?"

"I hate it. I want to come home."

"Well you're here now." Just the doorbell rang and I knew who it was immediately. I opened the door.

"Hey Troy come in."

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Troy!" my little sister screamed jumping off of the couch.

"Hey Madi. What are you doing here?" he asked giving her a huge hug

"I just got back from boarding school in London for a month. All the girls are big, fat b-" Was all my sister could say before she was interrupted by Troy.

"Witches, watch your language." He said smiling

"Sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to hang out with your sister."

"So you're gonna leave me all alone?" Madison said disappointed

"No we can hang out here and watch a movie if that's okay with Troy."

"That's fine with me. I get to hang out with my two favorite girls in the world." I smiled at his comment, but I couldn't help think of Lindsay. Wasn't she supposed to be his favorite girl in the world? If not then why was he dating her?

"I'll go pop some popcorn and you guys can pick out a movie." I said walking into the kitchen. I heard Madison talking to Troy but they didn't know I was eavesdropping. I put a bag of popcorn into the microwave just so that they didn't get suspicious.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" my little sister asked nosily

"Wow Bella was right when she said you're nosy." Troy said chuckling "And yes I do have a girlfriend, her name is Lindsay."

"I don't like her already." Madison said scrunching up her nose. That makes two of us I thought.

"You haven't even met her." Troy said in disbelief

"And I don't like her."

"So who do you think would be a better replacement, Miss Know-It-All?"

"My sister." Madison said quietly

"Really?" Troy said interested

"Yep she tells me all the time about her boyfriend and how badly he treats her and how you're always there for her."

"What do you mean? How does he treat her?" Troy asked his anger rising. I took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and put in another one still listening.

"He only likes her body she told me, nothing else about her. She also said that he tried to force her to have sex with her once."

"He did what?" Troy said obviously pissed off now almost yelling. Just then the doorbell rang and I rushed to open it hoping to avoid Troy and his questions. The person at the door didn't make things any better.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked confused

"I came to see if your sister was okay."

"You haven't even met my sister." I said not believing him.

"Well then now's a great time to meet her."

"Not really." But it was too late because Chris was already walking into our family room.

"What is he doing here?" Chris asked looking at Troy.

"He's helping me take care of Madison. She wanted him to help." I turned to Chris. "Can we go and talk on the porch?"

"Sure" he said already walking away

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked furious

"Your little friend is my problem."

"What is wrong with him? At least he treats me right." I said coldly

"I treat you right."

"You are such a liar! You almost RAPED me! I was so lucky Troy saved me! I don't know what the hell you want, but I'm not about to keep dressing up like I'm a stripper just to keep you." I said quoting Sharpay, she was right. "I'm better than that. Find another slut to fuck, but leave me alone. We're done. Get out of my life and out of my house."

"So you think you're better than that huh?" I became scared. I smelt alcohol in his breath. "Well you're not." He grabbed hold of me and started ripping off my clothes. I did everything I could to keep him from what was coming, kicking him, slapping him, punching him, everything. None of it worked. I was screwed.

**I know it's a really big cliffhanger but I wanted to do a two-part chapter if that's even possible. Well even if it's not, it is in my book. So this is part 1. Part two will be put up soon. Until then I have a new story idea, but I don't have a title so I need your help. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Here's the new idea.**

They hate each other.  
**Shows Troy and Gabriella yelling at each other.**  
Gabriella Montez is basically what you would call a genius and Troy is not.  
**Shows Gabriella mixing chemicals and getting an A++ and Troy getting an F -on his test.**  
Troy's popular and Gabriella's in the middle.  
**Shows Troy on the court and Gabriella with other semi-popular people.**  
He has a girlfriend and everyone thinks she's a sweetheart.  
**Shows Troy with his girlfriend and Gabriella helping Kelsi.**  
Is it an act?  
**Gabriella:"Look you self-centered, ugly, jerk. I don't like you and you don't like me so let's just get this over with so that it can look good on my college application. Okay?" **  
When their teacher picks Gabriella to tutor people guess who shows up on the first day....you guessed it Troy.  
**Shows Troy walking into class with Gabriella at the board.**  
Will secrets hurt them both?  
**Shows Gabriella walking down the halls with everyone whispering about her.**  
Will they fall for each other?  
**Shows Gabriella and Troy on his bed about to kiss.**  
Or will it ruin everything?  
**Gabriella:"I can't do this I'm sorry."**  
**Troy:"Gabriella wait"**

**Find out in...**


	6. Chapter 6: Please Read

**Ok you guys I know this isn't a new chapter for Worlds Apart but I need help here. First, I have no idea what to write and second I need help writing the rape scene, yeah I know I just told you what's gonna happen and I'm sorry, but I need help. Please, because I have no idea what I am writing. If u wanna write it then do exactly that and send it to me in a P.M. or e-mail me ask me for my e-mail in a P.M. And if you could give me some ideas for my new story 'Complicated Love.' The faster you help me he faster the new chapters will be out. Oh and I'm thinking of doing a mini-marathon something along the lines of that.**

**-Thanks XOXOX Hannah **


	7. Chapter 7

**Worlds Apart**

**Chapter 6 (Part 2): My Guardian Angel**

The porch we were on was secluded from the rest of the house and the rest of the neighborhood. It was at the back of the house surrounded by stained glass, I mentally cursed myself for bringing Chris around here, this way he could do anything without anyone knowing. I screamed again knowing it was no use at all, just hoping that maybe just maybe someone would hear me. One by one my clothes and undergarments came off. First my shirt, then he started kissing me roughly; at this point I tried one more time to push him off of me. He slapped me this time and I started to cry as he unhooked by bra. I tried to push him away, but it didn't work. He started to kiss me again. "Chris please, stop." I cried "Shut up, if I can't have you then your little boyfriend can't either." Instead of slapping me again, this time he placed piece of duct tape on my mouth. "Mmmm-mmmm mmmmm" I tried screaming but nothing worked. At this point my life started to flash before my eyes; things I didn't even know I remembered. My birth, my first steps, my little sister being born and being sent to boarding school, my tears, Troy and I about to kiss, him holding my while I was crying. Then someone barged in, I couldn't see who it was but for weird reason I couldn't. "Touch me or her and she dies" someone yelled. "Bella" someone else yelled I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. Someone must have lunged at the person who threatened to kill me because the next thing I knew was that I had hit my head and I was on my back. "BELLA!" someone yelled. I think there was blood, but I couldn't see. My body started to go numb and soon I couldn't hear anything. I was gone.

The next thing I know I'm in the clouds with someone next to me in white clothes, she looked like an angel, she looked like Chanel.

**Hey peoples I'm back please review. Ummm I'm goin on vacay for about a week so probably no stories then. Sorry **** Well anyway HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 5+ review for a new one.**

**The last chapter was a surprise wasn't it? I thought it was genius and I'm so happy because every day the amount of hits and visitors goes up. Even though you guys aren't commenting, I know you want me to continue. Without comments though I have no motivation no matter how many hits I get. So I'm going to stop writing after this chapter for maybe a month. I don't know yet but I'm not getting enough comments and Mehak (hsmtwilightandchocolaterock) is the only person who's commenting. So enjoy this chapter because its gonna be my last one for a long time.**


End file.
